The present invention relates to a method for establishing a radio connection between a stationary subscriber terminal connected to a telephone system and a mobile subscriber terminal equipped with a transmit/receive device, with the telephone system being connected to a radio transfer exchange which can be reached by the stationary terminal in order to be supplied with a search request giving the number of the mobile subscriber whereupon the search request is transmitted.
For the case where the connection between the stationary subscriber terminal and the radio transfer exchange is initially interrupted after the search request has been transmitted and the stationary subscriber terminal must wait for a call-back from the mobile subscriber terminal, a connection is established between the transmit/receive device and the radio transfer exchange if the transmit/receive device of the desired mobile subscriber terminal has identified its own number, and the radio transfer exchange then switches the call through to the stationary subscriber terminal.
If, after dialing the stationary subscriber terminal, the connection with the radio transfer exchange is not interrupted, the search request, including the identification number for the dialed radio transfer exchange, is transmitted and the transmit/receive device of the desired mobile subscriber terminal, once it has identified its own number in the search request, sends the identification number of the radio transfer exchange which is connected to the stationary subscription and a connection is established with this radio transfer exchange.
Such a method is disclosed in DE-OS (German Laid-open Application) No. 2,228,327. The entire area covered by the system, in which the mobile subscriber terminal may be located, is here subdivided into a plurality of radio traffic regions, each having its own stationary radio station. To reach a mobile subscriber terminal whose momentary location is unknown to the stationary subscriber, the radio stations of all radio regions must be dialed and each radio station must emit a search signal for the mobile subscriber terminal.